


All About The Tumblrs (& Pins)

by anouatfan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Dogs, F/M, IKEA, Pets, Studying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anouatfan/pseuds/anouatfan
Summary: A collection of short drabbles based on prompts found on Pinterest/tumblr(Rated T just to be safe-a few "bloody"s thrown around)





	1. Swedish Chairs & Sass

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I might as well post these drabbles in a multi-chapter instead of making a new one each time.
> 
> Shout-out to the wonderfully supportive people of AO3 who have commented on my first two works! I really appreciate the kudos and kind words.
> 
> Prompt: “I’m not buying Ikea furniture again.” and “Enough with the sass!”

“ _No_.”

“ _Yes_.”

“Swan, I’m _not_ buying Ikea furniture again.” Killian sighed, running his hands over his face and then through his hair, letting out a defeated groan. He looked at the chair again and dramatically slumped down on the floor in the fetal position. “I refuse to step foot in that bloody Swedish monstrosity.”

“But they just came out with that new stuff for pets--what is it, Layzine or something--”

“Lurvig--” he said, his voice muffled by his arms.

“Yes! _Lurvig_ \--anyways, and Ava needs a new bed.” Emma’s fluffy white pup barked her agreement.

Killian sighed deeply and moved his arm just enough to peek out at his best friend, who was leaning against the newly constructed table with a determined look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. “Amazon has pet beds, love. With 2-day Prime shipping, I’m sure. Or you could go to Petsmart. Or Petco. Or WalMart. _Anywhere_ , anywhere but Ikea, I beg of you, Swan!”

“But it won’t match my Ekedalen table and chairs!”

“Oh, the bloody Ekedalen chairs, _one of which is put together half upside down_ because they can’t put bloody _words_ on the instructions?!” he gesticulated wildly at his failure.

“Yes! Those chairs.” Her grin was smug. “It’s not their fault that _you_ can’t follow directions.”

“Swan, I’m a bloody _marine engineer_. If I can’t make heads or tales of these infernal pictures, then how is the general public meant to?”

“Well, obviously they’re making do, since Ikea’s incredibly popular.” Killian just scoffed in reply and turned over so his back was to her.

“ _Killian Jones_ , don’t turn your back on me!” she poked his back with her toe.

“You’re being unreasonable. Not my fault, love.”

“Enough with the sass! We’re going to Ikea and that’s final.” She grabbed his shoulder and rolled him back over. “ _You_ were the one who promised David you’d help me settle in when I got to Storybrooke since the Charmings are on their honeymoon. Are you really going to make me call Mary Margaret and--”

“No, Swan, _please_ don’t call her! I’ll go, I’m getting up!” Killian scrambled to his feet as Emma beamed triumphantly.

“Thought so. Don’t forget your wallet. You know you love the meatballs.”  
  
  



	2. And The Rockets' Red Glare....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian's newest foster dog has a little ahem...problem.
> 
> I'm a vet student, and I recently had a patient that often got very excited and I thought--how would flustered Killian deal with this?

Killian laid on his belly on his floor, staring into big, blue eyes. “Please, for me?” he asked softly. All he got was blinking in response. He groaned and rolled over, flinging his arm across his face. He felt a cold nose press on his cheek and turned his head slightly, getting a big lick on his cheek. He couldn’t help but chuckle at his newest foster dog.

Chester was an Australian Shepherd mix who had unfortunately been dumped miles outside Killian’s small college town of Storybrooke, where he was studying Agricultural Sciences. By the time someone found him, he was barely more than skin, bones, and matted hair. Now, a month and a half later, he had gained weight, grown back a lot of the fur that had to be shaved off, and was learning to trust people, even though they had failed him before.

There was only one issue left.

The Red Rocket.

The vet at the shelter Killian volunteered for wanted to wait until Chester was back at a healthy weight, dewormed, and any other problems treated before neutering him since Killian could foster for as long as needed.

Which meant that the ‘family jewels’ were still attached and were producing lots of hormones, which meant that when Chester got...ahem... _excited_...about things, the Red Rocket made an appearance. Which wasn’t a problem most of a time, but Killian’s classmate Emma was coming over to work on their joint Literature presentation, and he was horrified at the prospect of  _that_ being on display.

“Chester, bud.” Killian smoothed a hand between the pup’s eyes, and the dog plopped down beside him, rolling over for a belly rub and showing off his junk. “Please, _please_ , put your penis away. Swan will be here soon, and it’s not good form to have everything on display like that.”

Killian froze as he heard a knock on his door. “Just a moment!” he called out, scrabbling to his feet. “Chester, _put your penis away!_ ” he hissed, heading to the door.

He glared at Chester one more time before opening the door. “Hello, Swan. Come on in, lass.”

“Hi, Jones. You alright? I just heard some muttering through the door.” She stepped in and shrugged off her coat, handing it into Killian’s waiting hand.

“Err...yes, just talking to my lad here. Nothing else.” Killian rubbed behind his ear as Emma set her bag down next to the couch.

He watched as Chester timidly approached Emma, who sat still and kept her eyes down. “Hi bud,” she murmured. “Who’s a good boy? You’re very handsome.” Killian was filled with pride as Chester’s tail started to wag and he nosed at her hand, letting her pet him. His pride quickly transformed into mortification as Chester jumped up on the couch next to her and rolled over, Red Rocket on full display, more prominent now because of the excitement of meeting someone new.

He buried his flaming face in his hands and groaned. “Chester...we talked about this, lad…please put it away.”

He peeked through his fingers at the sound of Emma’s laughter. “Killian, it’s really okay. It’s not his fault.”

“I know, but it’s still impolite to show in front of a nice lass like yourself.” He sighed and settled on Chester’s other side.

“Is this the same dog you showed me pictures of at the start of the semester?”

“Aye, he’s really changed the past few weeks.” Killian scratched Chester’s neck, right at the base of his shoulders, his favorite spot. Chester stretched out and relaxed with a sigh, his head settling on Killian’s leg as they started to work on their project.

Out of the corner of his eye, Killian noticed Chester’s ‘problem’ go away. _Finally_ , he sighed in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please put your penis away.


End file.
